dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flemeth
"Kate Mulgrew has said of Flemeth that, "she has produced many daughters. And she can become her daughters. So she uses her daughters. Her daughters are really there to serve her more diabolical needs" - Is this text should be in "Involvement" section? It is more likely this text should available in "Trivia" section. Because inside "Involvement" we give information to the characters involvement to the story of this game. --Snfonseka The content of the "Involvement" has moved into the "Trivia" --Snfonseka Death animation Not tested on Flemeth yet, but When I got the death animation on the High Dragon (at the top of the Cult of the Dragon area) the animation sounds like it was the same as the 2H sword animation. Very nice though. I can confirm for you that it is exactly the same. Just got the death animation for Flemeth, but it will only occur if Flemeth and the High Dragon are killed by melee attacks. Hope this helps. --MiyuEmi 12:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I must admit, it's a pretty epic way to kill of Flemeth I remember getting that death animation and just being in awe of the whole battle! - Drakeling Finding Flemeth This is regarding the note about not being able to find Flemeth after the Landsmeet. I just got done finding the Urn of Ashes, gave them to the Arl and am not able to find Flemeth at her hut. These are events prior the Landsmeet (I'm fairly sure at least) because the Arl just mentioned the Landsmeet after I cured him of his sickness. So the Landsmeet hasn't happened yet. Also, I went to Flemeth's hut a while before I got the quest to kill Flemeth and hadn't seen her there either. I believe the last time I checked her Hut was just after the battle at Redcliffe village (before entering the castle). Can anyone else confirm this? Can Flemeth be found somewhere other than her hut now? Finding Flemeth and Strategy Be aware, if you take Morrigan with you, you will not find Flemeth in their hut. The best strategy is probably to bring your arcane warrior tank along and he doesn't needs a high constitution at all. If you don't play a mage there is the problem that only Wynne can be this tank, but with armor above 60 and all resistances at 75% it should also work without a healer. It was almost a piece of cake for me on the hard difficulty level with Wynne doing the healing. (Got the death animation as well with my pretty elven mage maiden tank.) Flemeth an Old God? She supposedly is an abomination yet Morrigan seems to deny this, and the fact that she teaches Morrigan the ritual to trap the essence of the old god (optional ending) makes me wonder about this. My thoughts where that when you supposedly kill Flemeth she is said to not be dead and will eventually find another host to live within (much like what happens to an archdemon unless killed by a grey warden)So would taking the essence of the old god into the child make Morrigan like Flemeth? or would it create a new child to match Flemeth. Also when you fight Flemeth she shapeshifts into a high dragon that could easily be an old god...Just food for thought Also, I wanted to add something else, if you talk to Liliana, she talks about the story of Flemeth and how she was said to have been known for having an unearthly type of BEAUTY. If you look in a pile of books during the Urn Ashes mission you will find a codex about Old Gods and it says that 4 of the 7 Old Gods died after being killed when reincarnated as a Arch-Demon. ONE of the Old Gods that DID NOT come back as an Arch-Demon is Urthemiel (The Old God of BEAUTY!). So, is Flemeth the Old God Urthemiel? * Nope. Urthemiel is the Archdemon for the Blight you stop during the events of DA:O. So if you did the Dark Ritual, Morrigan's offspring would technically be Urthemiel, and not Flemeth. Jake200493 (talk) 11:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) **My personal pet theory has always been that Flemeth is the precursor to Morrigan's child. The spirit of an Archdemon reborn as a human. So in other words one of the four old gods "killed" (or believed to be killed) prior to the Blight in Origins. I mean she had to have gotten that ritual from SOMEWHERE. And another reborn Old God would make for a powerful ally as far as Flemeth is concerned, I think. Plus she's an apostate who hates the Chantry. Hating the chantry is pretty much the Old God's entire identity. --Aldrius (talk) 07:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Easy strategy All I needed was a tank speced Shale (Stoneheart/Stone Aura) with a Large Clear Fire Crystalhttp://img99.imageshack.us/img99/3168/shalet.jpg (bought at the gem shop in Orzammar), Wynne and my 2 Rogues equipped with Short bows. Set the party on hold, adjusted Wynne's tacticshttp://img341.imageshack.us/img341/5008/wynnetactics.jpg to only heal Shale and regenerate herself. When the fight started, I moved my rogues and healer away from the dragon and sent Shale in to Stone Roar+Taunt Flemeth. After that I pulled Shale back out of her melee range, activated Stone Aura and made sure that my rogues are within the aura's effect while Wynne was healing Shale without ever getting low on mana. Picture of the fight:http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/7240/fightl.jpg If Shale takes too much damage you can also get out of Stone Aura and use a heal potion and use Stoneheart till the aura is ready again - just be aware that Flemeth likes to pull in Shale the second he gets out of his frozen state. *Edit: Just noticed that Wynne can't cast Rejuvenate on herself, so disregard that tactic setting. Pride Demon? I believe she admits to being an abomination to a sort. Giving her appearance and her backstory, I would say it would be a Pride Demon, which would explain how she keeps her normal form. It does say that it's a symbiotic relationship, so that might also be the reason why she maintains her appearance and her own personality, unlike Uldred.It's likely that because of her power she can probably enter back into The Fade after death, which could explain how she can survive being "killed," and then possess someone.Berychance 02:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Stolen Throne Flemeth is in Stolen Throne for a chapter, should this be added somewhere to this page? She tells Maric a prophecy, that there will be a new Blight and that Loghain will betray him. Jancola c (talk) 00:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Things Flemeth Says Either I am the first to notice it, or nobody has any idea to what she is referencing to. But in the 1996 movie adaptation of "The Crucible" several "witches" are seen dancing under the moonlight (most of them naked). I can't remember if this was in the play or earlier movies too (though most likely without nudity back then), but I have seen no other mention of it. In any case, FLemeth comments in the beginning about how Morrigan does like to dance under the moon (prefereable naked??? One can only hope). Does this mean that Morrigan and Flemeth are truly witches?!? Only time will tell... XD Dragon Age 2 I just read in my new issue of game informer with dragon age 2 that she appears in her dragon form during a darkspawn battle with hawke. Anyone think she is the concept art of the women with the horns and the staff and may be a possible party member? :It's pretty strongly implied in the issue that the dragon and white-haired woman in the initial pieces of concept art are Flemeth. The dragon is seen a screenshot with a caption about how Hawke encounters Flemeth in dragon-form as she attacks Darkspawn. The dragon's horn and claws are exactly the same as the white-haired woman's crown and gauntlets. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) http://gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2010/07/16/exclusive-dragon-age-ii-desktop-wallpapers.aspx confirmed, you can go ahead and put it. -- (talk) 00:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh BTW, just click over the picture for the proof. -- (talk) 00:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, interesting. That wallpaper is named "yyyDA2_Flemeth_1920x1280.jpg". Looks like she got a new body. Polymer (talk) 00:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So...Does this mean Flemeth's death isn't canon? And how far along is this Flemeth? Is this before she rescues the Warden? Or has she taken over a new body many years later? Time paradoxes abound! (talk) 20:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) i think it occurs in between meaning its after she saves the gray warden but before you kill her.--(Jesse Brown (talk) 17:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Is her "death" in Dragon Age canon? How do you think it will play out? We cannot use the word "canon" for Dragon Age: there are so many possible outcomes that it wouldn't be fair to choose just one. I know that, for instance, Alistair is the king if you star to play as an orlesian in Awakening, but that was just necessary to develop the game. Anyway, I think that if Flemeth appears in DA 2, is because she has some kind of connection with Hawke... maybe she makes a deal with a woman escaping from Lotheing with Hawke... --Akanthar (talk) 21:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, we must take into account that the Warden kills only one of Flemeth's forms. Remember her talking about "music" and "dance" and "games"? The dragon could be just one gigantic spell as far as we know. Not even Morrigan believes that Flemeth is truly dead. So, no, I'm not surprised to see her in DA:2. She looks ready to go 16 rounds against anything. And a bit hot too. Dairydian (talk) 23:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Could Flemeth have possessed one of the Qunari female shamans? M.xuko (talk) 07:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) A "Qunari female shaman"? No... I don't think do. In the screenshots, it doesn't show her grey or anything, and how she possessed another body if in the events of Lothering being attacked, the Warden wouldn't have killed her? And how a female qunari is shaman? Didn't you heard Sten saying that "women are priests, artisans, farmers or shopkeepers"? And to answer another person's question... I don't think it's "cannon" her death, but remember Morrigan saying that she wasn't sure if Flemeth could really be killed so she was preparing herself if the Witch decides to hunt her down. Flemeth may be more powerful then we think or what we were expecting. I just hope DA2 will have answers. --Rocketai (talk) 16:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) This scene takes place in Lothering, which gets invaded shortly after the Warden leaves it, so Flemeth is still alive at this point since she is only "killable" after you do at least one quest(The Circle of Magi), I fully expect the consequences of Flemeth getting "killed" by the Warden to have some influence in DA2. (talk) 02:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Anon About "canon" stuff, we already know that if you import a saved game, the choices you made in Origins, Awakening, and the DLC will all be included (after all, that's why they are fixing Witch Hunt to save AFTER the ending, since it matters). So, while there may be set situations and such for totally new games, I still wouldn't call that "canon" as I don't think the game itself is meant to have a true "canon" story, it's up to us how we play the game, isn't that the whole point? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 11:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) In Witch Hunt, it says Flemeth is not entirely human, and worse than an Abomination or demon? WTF? -- (talk) 19:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC)12:50, September 12, 2010 in my opinion Flemeth reminds me of the Cheshire Cat. Neither good nor evil, but always confusing and speaking in riddles. Lying Memories (talk) 06:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup for "Story" section The whole section is a verbatim of BioWare's wiki page on Flemeth. I'm unsure if a complete removal is best, or if it could be included but not at its current state. A link to BioWare's page in the "External links" section works best imo. I think it breaks the tone of the article. --'D.' (talk · ) 04:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC)